encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
ReLIFE
thumb|250px ReLIFE (リライフ Riraifu) est un seinen manga, édité en ligne, écrit et illustré par Yayoiso qui est prépublié sur le site NHN PlayArt de comico depuis le 12 Octobre 2013. La série TV de 13 épisodes, produite par le studio TMS Entertainment, a été diffusée en intégralité sur le net au Japon le 24 Juin 2016. Puis, à la télévision au ritme normal d'un épisode par semaine à compter de Juillet 2016. En France et dans les pays francophones, la série est disponible en streaming chez Crunchyroll. Intrigue Arata Kaizaki (27 ans) a démissionné de son premier travail après seulement trois mois. Depuis, c'est la croix et la bannière pour retrouver un emploi, d'autant plus qu'il a trop honte pour avouer la vérité à ses amis, qui le prennent toujours pour un salarié modèle. C'est alors que surgit dans sa vie le mystérieux Ryô Yoake, employé des laboratoires ReLIFE. Il lui propose de participer à une expérience de réinsertion sociale pour jeunes chômeurs, qui passe par… une année de retour au lycée ! Grâce à une étrange gélule, Arata redevient un élève de 17 ans… (Source Crunchyroll) Personnages 'Personnages principaux' Arata Kaizaki (海崎 新太 Kaizaki Arata) Doublé par Kenshō Ono Ryō Yoake (夜明 了 Yoake Ryō) Doublé par Ryohei Kimura 'Les élèves du lycée Aoba' Chizuru Hishiro (日代 千鶴 Hishiro Chizuru) Doublée par Ai Kayano Rena Kariu (狩生 玲奈 Kariu Rena) Doublée par Haruka Tomatsu Kazuomi Ōga (大神 和臣 Ōga Kazuomi) Doublé par Yūma Uchida An Onoya (小野屋 杏 Onoya An) Doublée par Reina Ueda Honoka Tamarai (玉来 ほのか Tamarai Honoka) Doublée par Himika Akaneya Nobunaga Asaji (朝地 信長 Asaji Nobunaga) Doublé par Daisuke Namikawa Akira Inukai (犬飼 暁 Inukai Akira) Doublé par Noriaki Sugiyama Note : La plupart des noms des personnages sont inspirés de gares du Japon. Thèmes musicaux Le générique de début "Button" (ボタン) est interprété par PENGUIN RESEARCH. Les génériques de fin : *"Iijū Rider" (イージュー★ライダー) est interprété par Tamio Okuda (ép. 1) *"HOT LIMIT" est interprété par T.M. Revolution (ép. 2) *"Timing" (Timing ~タイミング~) est interprété par Black Biscuits (ép. 3) *"HONEY" est interprété par L'Arc~en~Ciel (ép. 4) *"Kore wa Watashi no Ikiru Michi" (これが私の生きる道; This is the Way I Live) est interprété par PUFFY (ép. 5) *"Sunny Day Sunday" est interprété par Sentimental Bus (ép. 6) *"Saudade" (サウダージ) est interprété par Porno Graffitti (ép. 7) *"Yuki no Hana" (雪の華; Snow Flower) est interprété par Mika Nakashima (ép. 8) *"There will be love there -Ai no Aru Basho-'" (There will be love there -愛のある場所-; -The Place Where Love is-) est interprété par the brilliant green (ép. 9) *"'Asu e no Tobira" (明日への扉; The Door to Tomorrow) est interprété par I WiSH (ép. 10) *"PIECES OF A DREAM" est interprété par CHEMISTRY (ép. 11) *"Natsu Matsuri" (夏祭り; Summer Festival) est interprété par Whiteberry (ép. 12) *"Button" (ボタン) est interprété par PENGUIN RESEARCH (ép. 13) Animes de même genre *Colorful Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes Catégorie:Studio : TMS Entertainment Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Drame Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Vie scolaire Catégorie:Harcellement Catégorie:Été 2016